


It's Just The Beginning.

by DracoMalfoyIsSexxyAsFuck



Series: Darkness Arrives [1]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod-Heather Brewer
Genre: Boys Kissing, French Kissing, Kissing, Kissing Games, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMalfoyIsSexxyAsFuck/pseuds/DracoMalfoyIsSexxyAsFuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir Tod's life is about to take a turn for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You may have heard of Heather Brewer's The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod, or you may not have.  
> But this is based on that series.

Vladimir Tod is like a typical Seventh Grade boy. But yet is not like a typical boy in the least.  
See, Vlad is a Vampire. Well, half-Vampire anyway. And he has to rub sunscreen on before he goes to school everyday. He has to sneak blood in to the school for his lunch. He is the palest boy in the school. And he has been branded as "Goth Boy" since First Grade.  
Today was just like any other typical school day, but yet it wasn't. Today was the annual Snow Ball Dance at Bathorly Junior High School. In Bathorly, only 5th and 6th Grade was Middle School. 7th and 8th Grade was Junior High and 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th Grade was High School. Vlad's best friend Henry,was bi-sexual. As was Vlad. Vlad had no idea what Henry felt for him,but he knew that he liked-liked Henry. He wouldn't show it,but he did.  
Vlad slid down the railing of the stair case and said to Nelly,his second mom/aunt, "Got my breakfast ready,Nelly?"  
She looked up from the oven. "Almost. The cinnamon rolls are just finishing up, and I still need to warm up your blood."  
Vlad nodded and sat down. When his breakfast was ready, Vlad ate it fast as a shadow of a figure stepped onto the porch.  
"Henry's here. Bye,Nelly!" Vlad shouted on his way out the door with a cinnamon roll filled with blood in hand.  
"Goodbye dear." Nelly called to him. Henry waved to Nelly.  
_._._._._._._._._._.__._._._._._._.__._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.__._._._._._  
"What's up,my man?" Henry asked.  
"Eh. Fighting feelings for someone and hanging out with Snow. What about you?" Vlad asked.  
"Who? And just pining after Melissa."  
"Don't wanna talk about it. And still?" Vlad replied.  
Henry nodded. Of course he is,Vlad thought stupidly to himself. He wanted to be more than a best friend to Henry,but he wasn't sure if Henry felt the same way.  
"Henry..." Vlad started as they walked through the park,which was the short cut to school.  
"Yeah?" Henry asked.  
"What way do you feel about me?" Vlad asked.  
"Vlad...I...I don't exactly know how I feel about you..."Henry admitted. Vlad sighed.  
"Of course. Okay well,let's forget I ever brought it up,Yeah?"Vlad asked. Henry nodded. "So what are you doing tonight?" Vlad asked.  
"Going to the Snow Ball Dance. What about you?" Henry replied.  
"I'm going to the Snow Ball Dance too. With Snow. Who are you going with?" Vlad said.  
"I'm going with Stephanie's little sister." Henry said cooly.  
"Ew. Dude. She's 12." Vlad said disgustedly.  
"So. We're 13,why does it matter?" Henry questioned.  
"Oh yeah. We are only 13. Never mind then. She is a little cute,I have to admit." Vlad stated.  
"Yeah. So,do you still have a "thing" for Meredith?" Henry asked.  
"No. I have a thing for someone else,but I'm not willing to say who." Vlad answered.  
"I see. Well,I have to go to the bathroom. See ya Second Period." Henry waved.  
._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
~End Of Chapter 1~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, I hope this wasn't too confusing, and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> ~ZabiniWeasleyLove


End file.
